Talk:Episodes, films, and shorts/@comment-98.214.65.51-20121016234421
there should be an episode where Luna and Celestia turn evil by a new evil pony named Wicked Wilbur and he takes over all of Eqestria. Everypony is in chaos and disharmony, so the Mane six decide to do something about it. Together they harness the elements of harmony, but to their shock and surprise, it didn't do a thing! Now Eqestria is madly in danger and with Luna and Celestia by his side, It seems as if Wilbur is successful. The Mane six head south to find a way to defeat him. On their way they meet a wonderful Alicorn named Sakura and she agrees to help them on their journey. But as they head to South again, Sakura injures her wing and is unable to continue. Fluttershy stands in defense and insists on staying with her until she is better. So the Mane 5 head South again. Finally, they find themselves in a cold cave and decide to rest there. But to their dismay, another group of ponies called the Winglesses tell them to move out of their home. Apple Jack decides to stay and make peace with the ponies until they become friends so the Mane 4 decide to now head west. Here, they find a new magical set of elements called the elements of Power. Over excited, they decide to take it back with them to see if it works on Wilbur. Pinkie is certain it doesn't though so she stays in the chamber where they find it and tells the others that she will befriend everypony in this area and keep them safe in the chamber. So the Mane 3 go back east to head home. But they get lost and take a different route instead, leading them to a messed up village. Everything there was just horrible. The buildings were ruined, the ponys were injured and the shops were closed. Rarity insists to stay and fix up the place for the village. Twilight shakily agrees, so the Mane 2 head back up south. But on the way, they find a pony named Printing Press who needs desperate help up in the clouds. The wonderbolts were up there, tied up but Press wanted help from something else. "I am building a weapon and I need your help", she said to rainbow dash. Rainbow agrees although she would rather be helping the Wonderbolts. Twilight now sets of on her own and goes to Canterlot, where Wilbut was currently at. She harnesses the Elements of Power, and a huge cloud of smoke appeared, sending Wilbut flying in the sky away from Eqestria. Everypony cheered and clapped. Twilight had just saved Equestria! But when she comes up to Princess Celestia (who is now good again) she says that the only reason it worked was because her friends represented the Elements of Harmony again. Fluttershy was kind enough to stay back, Apple Jack is Honest when telling her friends that she would rather stay with the Winglesses, Pinkie decides to help and laugh by befriending others and keeping them safe, Rarity was generous by offering to help clean up the Village, and Rainbow dash stayed loyal, even though she would have rather helped the Wonderbolts. Twilight is amazed on how logical it was and tells everypony. "Friendship is just to amazing for me to explain", and she looked upon the sunset, slowely drifting away.